The present invention is directed to a distribution and filter system for use with liquids such as ink. Such systems and filters are typically employed in flexographic printing.
Ink filters are well known in the printing art. Typically, whenever an ink color change is made, the filter must be disassembled and washed manually by the printing press operator. This is a time-consuming and often distasteful chore for the operator. The operator's clothing and hands may be soiled during the process. This is likely to cause the washing operation to be shortened or improperly performed, with resultant deterioration of the printed product. Since a properly performed washing operation is time-consuming, it results in inefficiency of the printing operation. Moreover, because the filter must be disassembled, the delicate filter screen is subject to damage. During re-assembly, the filter screen may not be replaced. A damaged or missing filter screen could allow foreign matter to pass into the press fountain, resulting in damage to the ink distribution rolls or degradation of the print quality.
Accordingly, there is a need for an ink distribution and filter system wherein the filter can be cleaned or washed automatically without being disassembled.